


quarrel

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, ya gitu deh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanya perkara remeh tentang sergio ramos, england, dan spain. [england ・ spain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> **quarrel**
> 
> **disclaimer  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
> **warning: _supposedly canon . ficlet . shounen-ai . slight humor gagal (?)_**
> 
> **sum:** _hanya perkara remeh tentang sergio ramos, england, dan spain._

"INGLATERRA _BASTARDO_!"

Datang mendadak tak diantar, Spain mendobrak kencang pintu kediaman si _British Gentleman_. Urat dahinya membentuk perempatan siku-siku. Tak dihiraukannya pintu ruang yang ternganga lebar, ia melengos masuk ke TKP. Wajah _nation_ itu memerah padam menahan amarahnya; menghampiri musuh masa lampau dengan langkah dihentak marah.

Dilihatnya England yang tengah menyesap secangkir teh di meja kerja.

"Hn? Oh, selamat siang, Spain. Langit yang cerah, bukan?"

Ia berujar santai dengan ukiran senyum. Spain tahu persis kalau senyum itu bukan senyum biasa; itu senyum sarkastis. England bukan hanya raja penguasa dunia, dia raja sarkasme paling sengak sepanjang masa.

Spain nyaris menggebrak meja, namun tatapan dingin si pemilik _emerald_ mampu membekukan niatannya. _Nation_ berambut _brunette_ menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.

"SELAMAT SIANG PANTATMU!" teriaknya menggelegar, bak seorang istri memergoki suaminya yang selingkuh. "KAU—KENAPA HOBI SEKALI MENCARI RIBUT DENGANKU SIH?!" ia mengacung-acungkan telunjuk di depan hidung mancung tuan Kirkland.

Sepoi angin dari arah jendela menyapu permukaan pipi tirus kedua personifikasi negeri naungan Eropa itu. England, masih dengan sifat brengseknya yang luar biasa, tak mau ambil pusing dengan amukan España. Dia menyesap regukan teh terakhirnya sebelum cangkir itu kosong, kemudian menaruhnya santai di atas meja kerja.

Ditatapnya iris _emerald_ Spain yang berkilat ganas kemudian. Ia menyeringai puas.

"Ah, ada apa, _poppet_? Minta _**rujuk**_ lagi? Hmm?" godanya dengan nada jahanam super menjengkelkan sambil meraih dagu mantan pasangan _dual monarchy_ -nya semasa abad enam belas silam. Spain buru-buru menepis kasar tangan berkulit putih tersebut.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku!" desis si _brunette_ dingin, tambah kesal dengan ke- _asshole_ -an England yang malah makin menjadi-jadi. "Jauhi Sergio Ramos dari tangan kotormu, _cagar_!"

Lalu hening menyelimuti. England bergeming di kursi panasnya, Spain memelototi musuh abadinya. Sumpah tiga perempat mati dia benci England. Benci sebenci-bencinya orang benci. Kalau boleh, dia ingin melempar England ke neraka jahanam. Dia ingin Tuhan mengirimkannya azab yang pedih untuk England.

 _Nation_ sialan ini tak cuma sekali menghancurkan hidupnya. Dia yang menghabisi _invincible_ armada miliknya tahun 1588 (oke salahkan badai dan tetek bengeknya juga). Jangan lupakan siapa yang mengomando bajak laut—kacung-kacungnya kalau boleh bilang—untuk menyekap seorang Spain di penjara dengan leher terbelenggu. Ah, lalu Gibraltar! Dia tak akan pernah melupakan England yang seenak alisnya merebut Gibraltar. Siapa yang selama ini jadi bangsat? England memang setan, lebih nyetan dari Russia si muka dua. Begitu pikir Spain.

Dan sekarang, _'sengketa'_ Sergio Ramos? Sepak bola? Oke. Mungkin sepele, tapi Spain tidak mau kehilangan lagi asetnya di tangan _nation_ bejat satu ini. Berani sekali Manchester United membuat Ramos kepincut untuk pindah ke klub sialan itu. Siapa lagi yang bekerja di balik layar untuk meracik pelet mutakhir kalau bukan England? Si sialan itu? Si brengsek England?

"PFFT—AHAHAHAHAHAHA _BLOODY HELL_!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah—atau minimal mendiskusikan jalan keluarnya—, personifikasi berambut _dirty blonde_ itu malah meledakkan tawa—yang sangat, sangat tidak _gentlemanly_. Spain tersenyum horror, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang dilayangkan kasar ke atas permukaan meja kerja England karena dia sudah tak tahan.

_'BRAK!'_

Napas si _brunette_ terengah-engah.

"Aih, santai, Spain. Santai. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ buat ribut di tengah laut Karibia denganmu," tanggap representasi _The Black Country_ dengan tenangnya. Ia menaruh cangkir teh kosong tadi di atas galar jendela, takut pecah kalau-kalau Spain menggebrak mejanya lagi. "Yang ada armadamu bakal habis dibantai lagi. Pffft," lanjutnya dengan nada ejekan yang kentara.

Perempatan siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi Spain yang berkedut, sedangkan alisnya menukik tajam. _Nation_ penuh _passion_ itu mencoba menstabilkan emosi dengan hela napas panjang. Dia mendekati wajah England; dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Kuulangi sekali lagi," desisnya tajam. "Jauhi Sergio Ramos. Dia milik Madrid! Manchester tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya! Ingat itu, _pendejo_!"

"Well, Spain. Aku tidak tahu soal itu."

England, masih memasang _jackass face_ -nya yang paling dibenci makhluk sejagat dunia sampai akhirat, menanggapi tanpa beban. Ringan. Tidak ada seorang pun di bumi yang tak akan naik darah mendengarnya, dan Spain bukan pengecualian.

Pupil yang bersemayam dalam iris _emerald_ -nya mengecil, bola mata representasi negeri matador tersebut melotot emosi. Giginya saling beradu dan kedua tangannya dikepal erat-erat; panas. "INGLATERRA! DEMI TUHAN, AKU SERIUS!" teriaknya frustasi.

Ia mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_ ikalnya. Baru kali ini merasa seperti orang gila, lelah pokoknya. "JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU LEBIH TUA DARIMU, _BASTARDO_! KAU INI—ARRRGGGHHHH!"

"REBUT SAJA SEMUA ASETKU, ANJING RATU SIALAN!" racaunya lagi sambil mengguncang kasar bahu sang lawan bicara. Spain ingin menangis depresi kalau harga dirinya tidak setinggi penyangga bumi. Atau paling tidak, ingin sekali ia melempar dua sampai tiga ekor banteng supaya kadar kebrengsekan England berkurang sepersekian persen.

"Pfft,"

—tuh, tebak siapa yang mendzalimi dan yang didzalimi.

"BUKAN _'PFFT'_ , _VERGA_! OH, DEMI CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS, KUHARAP KAU BINASA DARI BUMI I—"

_'BRAK'_

Dua kali meja kerja tak berdosa itu digebrak oleh dua makhluk perusak. Tatapan dingin dua pasang _emerald_ saling bersilangan. "Spain," bisik England. Suaranya berubah jadi lebih berat.

Si _gentleman_ pirang kembali mempersempit jarak dengan _rival_ abadinya—setelah France. Ia mendekatkan bibir di depan telinga mantan kapten armada tak terkalahkan tersebut. Spain tak sempat memberontak karena England memaksanya diam dalam cengkeraman setannya yang benar-benar kencang—dan sesungguhnya agak menyakitkan—, hanya saja dia tak mengaduh. (Karena diam-diam Spain masokis.)

"Aku. Tidak. Tahu. Soal. Sergio Ramos."

England bertutur penuh penekanan. Spain menahan napasnya.

"Kau menyinggung isu soal Setan Merah yang menjadikan Ramos buruan utama di bursa transfer musim panas ini? Memangnya aku peduli? Haha. Aku tidak akan mau pusing-pusing mengurusi dunia sepak bola. Dimensi politik dan militer sudah membuatku pusing kepala. Kenapa masih bertanya apa yang jelas-jelas tidak aku pedulikan, _bloody wankstain_?" ia mengintimidasi, balik mempermainkan lawan bicara, merangkul bahunya sok bersahabat. "Tanyakan pada Sergio Ramos langsung. Atau Louis van Gaal. Atau siapapun _staff_ di sana," sambungnya.

Spain menepis kasar tubuh _nation_ itu, kesal. Ia melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arah mata hijau dingin England. "INGLATERRA!" gertak sang tuan Reino de España. Gejolak nafsunya sudah tak tahan ingin mencakari wajah sialan super menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Aku serius. Oh, malas, kalau boleh bilang."

England memutar bola mata, terkekeh dengan lagak menjengkelkannya seperti biasa. Spain hampir menghidangkan tinju mautnya, namun si tuan pirang mampu menampiknya. Ia meraih tangan berkulit _tan_ itu, lalu mengecup singkat buku-buku jemarinya. Si empunya membelalakan mata terkejut. Raut wajahnya—yang sudah memerah total—bercampur antara _shock_ , malu, dan marah.

"Sekarang tutup mulutmu atau ... _mau bertukar air liur dengan_ foreplay _andalanku, eh_?"

.

.

.

Dan Spain mengakhiri jumpa dadakannya dengan bogem bombastis nan fantastis spesial untuk Inglaterra-nya tersayang.

(Kalau besok-besok France bertanya soal siapa yang membuat England babak belur seperti itu, maka Spain adalah jawabannya.)

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> jadi denger-denger MU lagi incer Sergio Ramos, tapi Madrid gamau, katanya. Lalu kepikiran dan baper engspa juga HAHAHAHA /sampah


End file.
